


Like a knife

by torch



Series: the north-west passage [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for jain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a knife

**Author's Note:**

> Set some considerable time after _Lovers_.

—and I'm inside him, buried deep in the sweet heat of him; he makes a throaty noise, a soft grunt, an expression of satisfaction and anticipation. It cuts like a knife, that little noise, and I close my eyes against the sudden sting. I used to think the sound that cut deepest into my heart was the light jagged cry of the swift, a summer sunset sound that calls up senseless nostalgia, evokes memories I'd rather avoid of places where I can never go back. But I realize now that it's been replaced, easily and completely, by any and every sound made by Fox Mulder when we're—

"Alex," he says, and it tears me apart.


End file.
